I Know When the Moon Rises
by Allorain
Summary: Jacob never though he would be here, in this field that her family used for their baseball outings. Hell, he hadn't even known that she existed until an hour ago and now he was attached to her by a form of attraction he could never break.JacobxOC
1. Homecomings

Life has a weird way of working out in the end. Not always a happy ending, but life gets you to the point that you need to be for the universe to continue its cycle. Life effects everyone, even if you are technically _dead_. This moment, is the pivotal moment of my _life. _I never would have thought that I would thirst for someone like Edward thirsts for Bella. Edward was always very guarded with himself, but being there when he was turned gave him the notion that I would help him with any of his problems.

Not that he was mistaken, but I never have been able to give good advice. I told him to try with Bella, of course I had never met her. I was in India when she transferred, aiding people in the slums is not something you expect a vampire to spend their time doing, but it is the only thing I can do to pass this life day by day. By helping others I can try to help to make the world a better place. But this moment, when I felt just like I would go insane with the lust for this blood was the pressing matter and I should not distract from the physical pain that had plagued me.

I smelled wolf as soon as I got close to the house. I knew that we would be fighting with the Quilette wolves, Edward had warned me to be cautious when I approached the house as the wolves might be patrolling. However, the smell of wolf was mixed with an aroma that made me run even faster to the house. Was this smell Bella? Maybe she was just as irresistible to me as she was to Edward. But that did not make sense because she was his soul mate, no pun intended.

As I neared the house I recognized the clear glass that made up most of the house's front. I smelled the familiar scents of my family and of a human. Bella had to be the human scent, I could tell that her smell was not driving me crazy; so, who was it? Who could possibly be the one that was driving me crazy with this thirst? I hated them. I'd never fed from a human, never. The one who turned me, well, he told me what he was doing. Not that I had a choice in the matter but what I did, what I do, help people; that, that is why I have never fed from a human. I want to try and help the world, not make it a darker place. But this person was going to ruin it, I didn't know how much longer I could last before my will power lost out over my need for the blood of this person.

Focus.

All you have to do is get inside and they will make sure that you do not attack anyone. Easier said than done. I did not even have enough time to appreciate the house that I had been gone from for three years, I merely retched open the door and raced in. I could tell the human girl, Bella was startled by my sudden appearance but I'd introduce myself later, I did not trust myself to speak. Edward was at my side as soon as I crossed the threshold. His eyes searching my distressed face for any other indicator to what was causing me to revert back to my instincts. I felt the calming effect Jasper was trying to push onto me from across the room, it helped but I was still in physical pain from the thirst.

If I could have passed out, I probably would have.

* * *

><p>I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor am I getting any profit off of this story. It has been written for my amusement. : )<p>

All of the chapters will be kind of short, but I will hopefully be able to have a lot of them

Please Review! I am also in the process of getting some art of Rowena and a few other things for this fanfic. I shall post them when they are complete, maybe along with the full description of Rowena. (And a *coughcough*future character that might be in this fanfic*coughcough* )


	2. Family?

Edward was still trying to figure out where the smell was coming from, from his vantage point in Rowena's mind he could tell it was a smell like he had first smelled when he met Bella but he could not tell exactly where it was coming from. They were miles out of Forks, so anyone there was instantly ruled out but that made everything even more confusing and complicated. It must be one of the wolves. To make matters worse, he could hear the wolves getting closer. They had picked up the scent of an unfamiliar 'leech', and even though they had been informed that someone was joining them to help in the battle, those dogs just couldn't stay away. He growled in frustration, turning away from his distressed sister to address the rest of his family, "She smells someone in the way that I smelled Bella the first time that I met her, and from what I've heard, from her jumbled thoughts, it can't be any of the humans in the area . . . it's one of the wolves."

Alice, who had been lounging on the couch with Jasper, sighed in frustration. Something had just changed, she was assuming in Rowena's mind as Alice lost sight of Rowena's future. Frustrating beyond belief! Was she to assume that Rowena would be killed or . . . ? Edward seemed to have read her thoughts when he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off my Carlisle.

"I can smell them getting closer, we need to move her upstairs before they get here or the treaty will be in jeopardy." The blonde doctor said immediately.

"Too late." Jasper said, standing in an instant and almost materializing next to Edward, in case they needed to hold Rowena back. "They are right outside."

The smell was stronger, the door I had left open in my haste allowed me to see the wolves approaching from the forest. The window panes of the house gave the wolves an almost surreal appearance, was this even happening? I heard what my family had said as if it was from a radio in the other room, going in and out and I only caught snippets of their conversation. Wolf? I was thirsting after a wolf? So very odd. But before my mind could grasp the strange concept, mother nature seemed to take a course. The winds blew from the direction the wolves were approaching from, that delicious smell wafted into the house and I was halfway to the door before I was football tackled by Edward. He had always been the fastest, I had always thought it was an asset but now I was cursing him for stopping me. Emmett, was next to us as he gripped my arms and pulled me back. Not with out a fight of course. I wrestled with Emmett as wave after wave of pure calm was emitted from Jasper in an attempt to calm me down. Edward was on the threshold, talking out loud to the thoughts of the wolves that he was hearing and guarding the doorway from me.

"It's fine, It's just our sister that we told you was coming to help in the figh- What? Why? Hold on." The copper haired vampire turned to his family with a worried and slightly angered expression, taking a few steps inside in order to address them. "They want to see her, they don't trust us enough to believe that we aren't lying. . . "

Fine by me, my animal instincts were already kicking in and something that was akin to adrenaline was pumping through my body. I was still attempting to break free from the hold that Emmett had on me when Carlisle spoke. "Fine but we will have to be careful and we need to explain exactly why she is like this. No lies, no secrets. They deserve to know, especially which ever one is causing this."

I felt my entire family, with the exception of Bella who was hanging back, unsure of what she could do to help, was around me in three seconds, forming a circle around me as Emmett gripped me tighter. We slowly, well vampire slowly, made our way to the door. Edward had gone to stand by the wolves and begin to explain the situation when we moved collectively into the yard. I could tell that the wolves were curious, none of them could see me as I was hidden behind my family and I was still straining to be released. The smell was overpowering out here, like standing next to an oven full of cooking food when you haven't eaten in three weeks and being held back. They were taunting me with this wolf, I didn't care which one it was I just knew it was one of them and I hated them. I hated the idea that one of them was turning me more into a monster than I already was.

**Monster. **

This thought played over and over in my mind and I found myself loosing the will to struggle against Emmett's hold. The smell still hit me in waves but I kept repeating the word over and over in my mind like a mantra. I was distracted long enough to hear Edward.

"You understand now, the situation? She came to help us fight but an attraction like the one I feel for Bella's blood is making her like this. However, it isn't from Bella that the smell is coming from, it's one of you."

A large black wolf, I could discern colors now, growled. Edward seemed amused as he let out a chuckle, "No, this isn't a trick. Why would one of our kind want a dog so much unless it was like this?"

Surrounding the black wolf there were two other wolves; a sandy colored one, and a russet colored one. They all glanced at each other and seemed to move in one swift motion. As if they were a machine, the black wolf came forward and the others stepped back. They were curious to see who was giving off the scent, so it seemed like they had decided to play a game of goldy-locks and the three bears. The wind was still blowing and though the scent was strong, I could tell that it did not come from him. Edward, picking up on my thoughts frowned as he gave them a reply, "Nope, too cold."

Again, the wolves moved in a quick formation. The sandy colored wolf approached, again I was plagued by the scent but not from this young wolf. "No, too warm." Edward all but whispered.

Everyone seemed to tense up, the only wolf that had not gotten a good look at me and the only one that hadn't been tested was the russet colored wolf. As they moved for the third time, the wind picked up and I got a full blast of the plaguing smell. It was him. I groaned in distress as I tried to back away and lunge forward at the same time. I heard Edward say in astonishment, "Just right."

There was a gasp from behind me, Bella who had been watching from the door was was in shock. "Jacob?" Was her small squeak.

I realized that this was the Jacob that Edward had told me about over the phone, Bella's best friend. Well, this was a great way to meet my brother's mate, 'Hi, I'm Rowena, I hope to be great friends with you. Oh, and by the way I want to eat your best friend. I hope that is okay.'

I glanced to Edward and found him looking at Jacob in disbelief, the wolf hadn't moved from where he had first stood. He was frozen, with a look of shock on his wolfish face. As I had lunged, my eyes had met his for a second and they were still staring were my eyes had been originally. The black wolf growled loudly and the sandy wolf whimpered, bringing Jacob out of his daze. I struggled against Emmett, not to get to this delicious smell but to get away from it. I had worked up enough will power to run away from this smell.

"Let her go, she won't hurt him." Edward said with a smile, as if he was in on some hilarious inside joke. I felt Emmett release me reluctantly and the rest of my family relax slightly. I broke free from the group and ran away from the wolves.

But I wasn't fast enough, Edward just had to say something before I could make it into the cover of the trees. Something that would make me want to run away even faster to protect this russet colored wolf.

"Welcome to the family Jake." I could hear the smile in his voice, that brother of mine.

"Edward what do you-"

"He's imprinted on her, Bella."


	3. I Promise Not to Kill You, Maybe

I did not hear Bella's response as I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going yet, just that I needed to get away. It wasn't until I was halfway to the meadow that my family enjoyed playing baseball in, did I realize that I was being followed. I knew it was him, who else would it be. As I skidded to a halt, I didn't have enough time to take in the dead grass of the meadow before, for a second time today, I was tackled to the ground.

This time I did not struggle. I let him sit on me. I let his large paws lay on my chest and I stayed motionless. His eyes were a gorgeous brown, certainly they usually were happier than they showed now. Certainly they usually did not hold that much confusion. The ever present clouds hovered in the sky over our heads and the small frozen droplets drifted down. I don't know how long we stayed like that. All I know is that I was listening to his heart beat and feeling his warmth until a small layer of snow had taken the meadow in a blanket.

At this point he rolled off of me with a huff and I could tell he was changing into his human form. I closed my eyes, allowing him privacy as he pulled his pants on.

"I don't understand."

His voice was deep but still definitely a teenager. I opened my eyes, black from my intense need for blood, and looked at him for the first time in his human form. He was very attractive, to say the least, but he had something friendly about him that drew me in. Maybe it wouldn't be a horrible thing to find a mate in someone I just met, even if he was a wolf.

"Neither do I." I laughed.

He didn't think this was a laughing matter, "Why the hell did I have to imprint on **you**?"

I sighed, "Why are you asking me questions that I don't have the answer to?"

I knew why he was upset. He hated my kind. It was sad actually, he hated me but he didn't even know me.

"I'd like to make this as easy as possible for you. I am sorry that you are upset that you imprinted on me. If you'd like I can leave and never come back again."

His reply was instant, "_No!_ I mean - you can't leave. It'll just cause me pain because I won't know where you are or if you are safe or-" He gave an exasperated sigh.

I understood, I'd been around long enough to understand the parameters of imprinting. "I guess the only thing I can do for you then is to show you what a good person I am. Maybe we could eventually become friends? Even if you do hate leeches."

He allowed himself to smile, "As long as you don't hurt anyone, I'm fine with having to keep an eye on you."

I laughed, "Whatever doggy-boy. I need to hunt now, so if you could go back to the house so I don't end up attacking you, that would be great." I stood, rather abruptly, but he didn't seem to notice.

He nodded, seeming to be less confused than before, changing back into the large russet wolf and bounding off in the direction of the house with one more glance at me.

Imprinted, huh? Not the kind of homecoming I was expecting but certainly an interesting one. I turned in the opposite direction of the house and sniffed for an animal. Picking up the scent of a nearby deer, I gave chase. But my mind wasn't on the hunt. Instead it wandered with that russet colored wolf named Jacob, who I was sure was now back with my family at the glass paned house.


	4. Training and Understandings

The return from my hunt was met by an entire wolf pack and my family waiting for my arrival, each in their respective groups.

"Well, we were planning on training against newborns today, I do not see why we shouldn't continue with the plan." Jasper said to the two groups as I approached.

Jacob had shifted back to his wolf form but he was sitting off to the side of the two groups as if he was unsure of which one he should stand with. I made to approach him, as the pull to stand next to him was stronger than the pull to stand with my family, but as I moved forward I met his eyes and in them was the plead to not come near him.

I understood, he didn't want to be close to me even though he had imprinted on me. I understood but it still hurt, I kept my face impassive as I joined my family and stood at the back of the group. Chancing a glance over to Jacob I could see hurt on his face that soon turned to anger then to confusion.

I could smell his enticing smell but even though his blood 'sang' for me, I stayed away. If he did not want anything to do with me, then fine. He could live with me not acknowledging him for a while.

"I'm in, let's get started."

The rest of my family seemed startled that I had spoken, and that I was so controlled in this weird situation. There was not another word as my family turned and began the run to a clearing that had been predetermined to hold the battle against the newborns. Bella was on Edward's back as we all ran. I stayed in the middle of the running group, I did not want to be at the back where I would be inches away from the wolves but I was not entirely sure where we were going so I could not be in the front.

Jasper was explaining the best way to kill a newborn when I felt a mass of heat sit right next to me. I was expecting Jacob but it was the sandy colored wolf from before. I smiled at him kindly and turned back to watch the demonstration as Jasper told Emmett to attack him. The sandy colored wolf nudged my hand, as if he wanted to be petted, I obliged as we both watched the fight.

I could tell that this wolf was making the other wolves nervous, probably because they thought that I was going to hurt him or something stupid like that. I let out a sigh as Jasper smashed Emmett into the ground, this upcoming fight should be taking up my thoughts, not the fact that Jacob was over by Bella, getting the same treatment from her that I was giving the sandy colored wolf.

Speaking of the sandy colored wolf, he took a large sniff of me and barked excitedly. I turned to him confusedly before he licked me. Ew. Dog slobber, wait. . . weren't vampires supposed to be so sickly sweet smelling to wolves that it made their noses burn? I guess I smelled different, or maybe it was the fact that Jacob had imprinted on me, now I smelled good to all of the wolves regardless of my species.

I smiled as I wiped of the slobber, "Haha, hello to you too." I said with a laugh. I was actually a fun person to be around, but the whole confusion about the imprinting had made me go into serious mode.

"Hey, Rowena, stop flirting. It's your turn!" Jasper called from across the field with a smirk.

"I wasn't flirting, it's called being friendly. Maybe you should try it sometime." I said, a playful challenge in my voice as I stalked toward the blonde vampire.

He laughed as he waited for me to attack, I knew this method, he was waiting until I made the first move. I stood in front of him, just out of his reach and slowly started to walk in a circle around him. I heard him tense as I walked behind him and in an instant he was charging at me. I dodged, turning to attack him when a flash of reddish-brown was on my brother before me. The large wolf was growling at Jasper and, from the painful expression on Jasper's face, pushing quite a lot of weight on his chest.

"Jacob?" I asked quietly, "It's okay. Remember it's just training, he wasn't really going to hurt me." I said in a soothing voice that seemed to have snapped him out of his instinctual need to protect me. He seemed highly embarrassed and a little angry as his ears drooped and he backed off of Jasper, turning to walk back over to Bella.

Jasper stood with a groan, I could tell that he was itching to make a sarcastic comment but that he figured now would not be the time as he beckoned to me again.

This time I went for an all out attack and had him pinned successfully with in ten seconds. After my turn, it rotated to the rest of my family and we began again. Between everyone of my turns I stood next to the sandy colored wolf and we kept each other company as Jacob had decided to stay on the opposite side of the clearing, as far away from me as possible.

When the snow made the area too slippery to continue properly, we decided to stop training. I made to leave with the rest of my family but the sandy colored wolf nudged me before I could move. Looking down at him, I saw that he was looking over to the other wolves that were waiting on the edge of the clearing for him. Jacob was not among them he was still over by Bella, saying a sort of goodbye as she climbed onto Edward's back. The black wolf growled at the sandy wolf to join them but he stayed where he was even though he seemed to be straining against the order.

"It's okay, I will talk to him. That is what you want me to do right?" I said with a smile as I gently nudged him to join the group. He reluctantly left to join the other wolves, as I reluctantly walked over to the russet colored wolf that did not want me near him.

The wolves and my family both left to give us some privacy.

I did not know what to say but he beat me to breaking the silence with a lick to my face like the other wolf had done. Now I was really confused. "What the hell Jacob? One minute you are angry at me, giving me the cold shoulder and the next you are licking my face. Explanation?"

He growled, as if frustrated but it soon turned into a confused whimper. I tentatively reached out a hand to pet his head, he allowed me to run my fingers through his warm fur. He lay on the ground, looking up at me in the most peculiar way. I understood that this meant that he wanted me to join him, so I sat next to him cautiously. It seemed that he wanted to be a bit more forward though, as he nipped me slightly with his teeth and pulled me by my clothes, closer to him.

I chanced the movement to lean against him, and I lost myself in the warmth of his body. This silent moment seemed to let us share all of our worries with each other, all of our doubts, the confusion over this whole imprinting event, everything.

In that moment we fully understood each other and there was nothing to hide.


	5. Heart Breaks and Realizations

Two days had passed since I had first met Jacob. Everyday had been spent training but now he had begun to sit next to me. The sandy colored wolf, which Edward had told me was named Seth, had always greeted me everyday with a playful lick but always backed off so Jacob could take his place.

The day that the newborns would arrive was getting closer, everyone was on edge as our last training session came to a finish. The wolves seemed uncomfortable, as Edward gave a nod. "The wolves want to memorize our scents to make sure that they don't get confused and attack us during the fight. They ask that we could be very sill, it'll make it easier for them. "

"Of course," Carlisle said to the black wolf, which I had learned was Sam. "Anything that you need."

There was a small grumble from the wolves as they all rose simultaneously. Sam approached Carlisle, with the rest of the large park right behind him. I saw Jasper stiffen, but Emmett was relaxed with a grin on his face. Sam sniffed each of them in turn, seeming to wince each time he passed one of my family. Each wolf imitated Sam as they passed each of the vampires, their reaction to my scent was less severe than to the others.

Bella had been standing next to Edward when the wolves approached and she seemed transfixed by all of them. As each of the wolves left, Jacob stayed by Bella. He had not come near to sniff me, I assumed it was because he had already memorized my scent.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked Bella.

Before she could answer, Edward looked over to Jacob. "I've not quite figured out the details yet," He said, he must have been answering a question in Jacob's thoughts.

The russet colored wolf grumbled sulkily.

"It's more complicated than that," The copper-haired vampire said. "Don't concern yourself; I'll make sure it's safe."

"What are you talking about?" Bella demanded, and I was glad that she had said it before me.

"Just discussing tactics," Edward replied. Jacob glanced my way before he suddenly bolted into the forest.

"Wait," Bella called, one of her hands had stretched out automatically as if to beckon him back. Again I envied her quickness, I had wanted to call out to him in the same manner but I felt as if it would have felt weird. I had walked in on this love triangle, well no so much as walked in as crashed my way through.

"Why did he leave so suddenly?" I did not realize I had asked until the words had left my mouth.

"He's coming back," Edward said with a sigh, "He wants to be able to speak for himself."

Jacob came back into view, in his human form this time. All he wore was a pair of black sweat pants and his hair was a tangled mess, but he took my breath away . . . metaphorically. It did not take him long to cross the clearing, though he gave a wide berth to the rest of my family. They had moved slightly away from Bella and Edward and I was in between the two groups. The other Cullens were talking quietly in their group.

"Okay, bloodsucker," Jacob said when he was close enough to Edward, obviously continuing the conversation that Bella and myself had missed. "What's so complicated about it?"

"I have to consider every possibility," Edward said, "What if someone gets by you?"

Up to this point I had not realized what they were talking about, but now I realized it. That love triangle was popping up again and I had no place to say anything. They were talking about Bella's safety. Wasn't that what I had come here to help with? I tuned out the conversation that consisted of deciding to take Bella deep into the wilderness and having Jacob carry her to mask the scent. They even demonstrated by having Jacob carry her a little ways and Jasper follow the scent, Bella's smell was masked by dog. They decided to meet on Friday afternoon to leave a false trail and to use Seth for Bella to communicate with the pack during the fight and know what was going on.

I had turned and walked toward the trees, away from my family and from the group that was formulating the Bella protection plan. I was glad that Edward was preoccupied, I did not want him reading my thoughts, not now.

I heard Edward from my spot on the edge of the trees. "To think it's come to this, though! Trusting werewolves!"

"Fighting 'with' vampires instead of against them!" Jacob mirrored Edward's tone of disgust.

"Well, you still are getting the chance to fight some of them." Edward said with a shrug.

Jacob smiled, "That's the reason we're here."

Sure, fight some vampires, protect some humans. Sounded like the code of the werewolf. It seemed like I would be ignored for the rest of the time, so, I decided to leave. I left my family, Bella, and Jacob in the clearing. The rising sun shone light through the trees as I allowed my mind to wander.

I had no right to be jealous, Jacob had been in love with Bella way before I had shown up and the only reason Jacob had started to grow attached to me was because of the imprinting. We had come to an understanding that we had no idea what the future would hold but that we would face it together when the time came. but now I realized that I had fallen for him in the short time that I had known him and it tore me up inside to know that he was not happy. I would let him love her, the next time I saw him I would send him away to protect her. I knew that Bella would not want Edward in the battle, maybe she could convince Jacob to stay out of the battle as well.

After the battle I could leave, I was planning on stay in Forks for a little but it might be better if I left. That way Jacob could keep trying to steal Bella away from Edward, not that it would probably work. I could tell that she was denying her feelings for Jacob because she loved Edward more than Jacob.

What would happen if- no, when Bella told Jacob that she loved Edward more than she loved him? Would Jacob try to find me and make things work? Would I just be a replacement for Bella? The thought made me incredibly sad.


	6. Hunting Trip

The night before was a planned hunting trip. Like I had predicted, Bella had convinced Edward to stay out of the fight. So, Bella and Edward were staying at the house while the rest of us hunted.

The thing about hunting is that it charged me up with energy but it really had lost it's thrill over the past couple of decades. It was like it had lost the thrill of the chase and now it was just something that I had to do to stay energized. The trip was relatively short, and we did not wander too far, only a few hundred miles into the mountains. We all wanted to get back as soon as possible. The entire trip I thought about Jacob and where that was going to lead.

I had already realized that I had fallen hard for Jacob and that there really was no way to reverse it. I was only afraid. Afraid that he would resent me for loving him. If it made him happier I would send him away and he could live his life as he saw fit. I'd stay as far away from him as I could stand, when my family left and he stopped phasing he would eventually mature and grow old. When he died, I'd go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. Like Edward had done when he thought Bella was dead, it was the best solution.

I was so distracted that I did not feel Alice approach me. "You know I still can't see what is going to happen to you. That may be a good sign." She said with a smile.

The rest of the family had left to hunt separately, I guess there had been a silent agreement to meet up again after we were full. "Maybe." I said with a weak smile.

She seemed to understand because she simply took my hand and led me with her as we began our hunt.

As morning approached, we made our way back home. All of us were well fed and ready to gather the things necessary for the battle that would ensue the next day. We were almost to the house when Alice gave a disgusted growl, "What the hell is she thinking? Really now. . . "

I assumed that Alice was talking about Bella, some irrational decision that she must have made. Maybe it was to keep Jacob out of the fight, but I could only hope that was the decision.

As we made it inside, I avoided Edward at all costs. I did not want him to over hear my thoughts. But when Alice dragged Bella aside to talked to her I couldn't help but be curious, "What is going on?" I asked, pulling Edward aside.

"Alice is upset that Bella wants to go to Vegas for our wedding instead of having a traditional one." He said with a dark chuckle, I could tell he was a bit angry for Alice forcing Bella to do something that she did not want to but he was privately pleased that it would be traditional.

I couldn't hide the smile quick enough and he saw it, "She said yes last night and according to Alice the wedding is going to happen." He said this kindly, encouragingly. Though I could tell that he had already read my thoughts, all of my doubts.

"He does love her, but he loves you more. He may not know you as well as he knows her but he loves you more, not just because he imprinted on you." I looked at him, a shocked expression on my face.

"Now if you could only get 'him' to say that, I'd feel a lot better." I replied with a sigh. He gave me a small smile as Bella called him over to tell him that Alice had convinced her to cancel the Vegas plans. Alice had also warned them to pack warm clothes, it was probably going to snow.

Edward and Bella left ten minutes later to meet up with Jacob and leave a false trail to the clearing.

It was only until later that I realized that Jacob was camping out with them in the mountains until Seth was supposed to take over in the morning before the battle. I realized that the snow would make camping out freezing for Bella. My brother would have to suck it up and let Jacob in the tent to warm Bella up, whether he liked it or not.

It was close to three in the morning when I couldn't just sit and listen to music in my room anymore. I pushed my window open and jumped down, landing with a soft thump onto the grass. I walked to the tallest tree that I could find in the surrounding area and climbed. It took me a few seconds to make it to the top but when I did the view was gorgeous. The moon reflected over the tree tops as the stars twinkled in reply. I sat down on the top branch and waited for the sun to rise.


	7. No Problemo! Well, Maybe One or Two

An hour before sunrise Alice told us to leave the house. The newborn army would be in the clearing in about two hours and we needed to get ourselves situated in an adequate amount of time.

My thoughts wandered to the possibilities that today could hold; anyone of my family members could end up dead, Bella's position could be compromised, any of the wolves could be killed. I could be dead by noon, or worse, Jacob could be killed. I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts, why should I care if Jacob dies? Well, he's sort of my friend . . . But what kind of friend ignores you an entire day before you or they may die? Not a very good one. 'But,' the nagging voice in my head reminded me, 'you love him.'

Thank you, nagging voice, for reminding me of that devastating fact.

The clearing was slightly covered in ice and snow, the storm had been pretty severe but only temporary as it had blown away most of the snow when it had left. The sun was beginning to raise from the clouds when the wolves made their way into the clearing, Jacob and Seth were not with them but Alice gave a small gasp, "Oh no, no no no!"

Everyone turned to look at the petite vampire as she elaborated, "The Volturi will be here only minutes after the end of the battle, to see who wins and who loses." She said with a deep frown.

"Regardless of who wins, the Volturi can not know about the wolves. They would kill them on the spot." Carlisle turned to the wolves, "You need to leave after the battle right away."

Sam nodded but gave an annoyed growl as if it was Alice's fault that she had seen the Volturi coming. I counted it as a blessing that Alice had pre-warned us.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't disappointed that Jacob wasn't here yet. I was afraid for his life, what if the Volturi found out about the wolves? But I selfishly wished that he was here so I could see him. Wasn't Jacob supposed to be back by now? My mind was reeling at a hundred miles an hour, when Jacob's familiar scent reached my nose. He was in his wolf form as he entered the clearing but he was oddly upset, I could tell by his odd gait and the way he was staring off into space.

What had happened? Now I was curious, but as the wolves approached to discuss the game plan and divide up to fight the newborns, I knew I did not have the right to ask him why he was so upset. The realization hit me as if someone was stabbing into my side with a sharp edge.

My overwhelming burst of emotional pain had Jasper by my side in an instant, the pain must have been obviously showing on my face as well, because the sudden movement of Jasper had the wolves looking in my direction. I adverted my eyes, I did not want to see their reactions to the pain that one of them had caused me. Jasper was speaking calm soothing words to me as he utilized his powers to calm me down and get focused on the battle.

When I calmed down enough, I gave him an apologetic glance but he seemed to understand and simply smiled. I kept my eyes away from the pack as they filed out of the clearing to move to their positions. I could sense Jacob wavering on the edge of the clearing, but I did not look his way, and he slipped soundlessly into the trees. Carlisle was finishing the preparations for the fire while Esme and Rosalie moved into position; Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and I walked to join them. Forming a lose formation, we prepared ourselves mentally for what was about to happen.

The pressing silence was heavy on everyone as we waited for the army to attack.

Alice moved ever so slightly to let us know that the newborns were merely seconds away, I tensed my body. I was ready to throw myself into this fight with everything that I had, not being overly reckless to the point that it was obvious that I was trying to drown my sadness with fighting but enough that I would get a workout. I could smell the group of vampires now, they had split up into two groups and the pack was moving to take down the second group while the main group crashed through, into the clearing.

It wasn't a question of who would attack first, the newborns were incredibly fast but utilizing Jasper's training we waited for the onslaught. As the first wave hit, Emmett actually seemed to be enjoying himself. I laughed at his enthusiasm as I dodged and bit, decapitating as many newborns as I possibly could and tossing their remains into the fire that was now giving off a sickly sweet smell.

I was slammed into a few times and I had one close call; one of the newborns had gotten hold of me around my neck and was about to kill me when Emmett swooped in and smashed him into the ground. "Thanks!" I said a little shakily.

"No problemo!" He called from across the field, where he was already attacking another newborn.

The distant sound of growling got closer as the Pack pushed the second group of newborns into the clearing. We were on them in an instant, every single one of the Cullens were ripping and tearing the newborns to shreds.

There was another heart stopping moment when I was killing a brunette newborn. I had just snapped her neck and I was about to separate the neck and the head when I force like a semi-truck barreled into me. I let out a sharp cry of pain and struggled against the new threat, a burly blonde newborn that was holding me down. Two things happened at the same time, the blonde newborn bent down to rip my throat out and there was a frightening growl from above the both of us. The frightening sound was a certain russet colored wolf, tackling and ripping apart the blonde newborn that had been about to kill me.

I stayed frozen. When Jacob had finished with the vampire he hovered over me, whining worriedly and nudging me with his head. I groaned, "It's too early just five more minutes," to which jacob tilted his head in a confused manner before letting out his signature laughing bark and I could tell he was smiling on the inside.

I gave him a sheepish smile, standing and surveying the clearing. The smoke from the burning newborns was thick and sickly smelling.

Everything seemed to be over but there was a yelp from the edge of the clearing, my head whipped around to the origin and Leah was in the middle of a fight. She was losing against a newborn, he must have hidden and waited for a moment when our guard was down. For the second time today a reddish-brown mass of fur rushed past me.

I couldn't tell you exactly what happened. I heard the cracking of the ribs before he even made the sound of pain. After that, I only acted on instinct. The snarl that ripped through me was one to make Aro quiver in his boots. I was faster than I had ever been before, the wolves had taken care of the newborn but my target was the wolf on the grass in agony.

I was next to him before the other wolves even had the chance to sense my presence. Falling to my knees I set to work. I had been trained, even before I was transformed, to help people medically. Naturally, my special power is to heal minor injuries. However, if I focused all of my energies, I am able to heal more severe injuries. As I gently raked my hands across the torso of the giant wolf, I prepared myself for the vast amount of energy I was about to use.

I don't know how Jacob knew what I was about to do but he caught on. I had never told him about my powers but he seemed to realize in that instant. He growled angrily at me and I was momentarily startled, "I'm trying to help you! Please! Please . . . let me help you." My voice was strained, I needed to help him in what ever way possible but he wasn't letting me!

His eyes met mine and I realized that he did not want me to help him because he did not want anything to drain me of my full health. He was so stupid. Stupid! But I understood, it was an imprinting thing. No hurting the imprinted unless by an accident. I sighed and shook my head, "Jacob," I realized that I had never actually voiced his name out loud, "You really are stupid, I can help, it won't hurt me that much." The last part was a lie but I would say anything to help him.

Carlisle was next to me examining the damage as I spoke softly to Jacob. "He is already healing, he should be back to normal in a few days, the accelerated healing is helping him right along."

I let out the air I had been holding in my lungs, but I was still beside myself with worry. Jacob was still in a huge amount of pain, Sam was there as well, by the looks of it he was trying to get Jacob to phase back to speed up the healing process. But Jacob was in too much pain, he wasn't focusing on anything as wave after wave hit him.

"We have to move him, they'll be here in ten minutes!" Came the melodic voice of Alice. I moved to help carry Jacob when Carlisle stopped me with a hand on my shoulder, "You can't go with them, you have to be here when the Volturi arrive, if you aren't here it could cause suspicion."

I looked sadly over to Jacob who had been listening. I reached for him and he seemed to incline his head toward me as if to say, 'stay here, I'll be fine, see you later.'

I gave a defeated sigh, they were right I had to stay. I rushed over to Jacob, whispering in his pointed ear, "I will come and see you after they have left, I promise." And then I chanced a kiss to his forehead. It was furry but warm, and oddly comforting combination.

The wolves helped Jacob out of the clearing and towards La Push. Not a minute later, a newborn dashed into the clearing from the opposite side. She seemed to panic and turned back the way she came but Jasper followed. Carlisle and Esme followed Jasper and a few seconds later came out with the girl. She seemed scared but she did not seem like a threat. There was a small discussion but I wasn't paying attention, I was focused on the Volturi getting here and leaving so I could go to see Jacob.

Edward came into the clearing from the with an unconscious Bella. She seemed to have passed out from everything that had happened and from finding out that Jacob had been injured. But she came around rather quickly and we filled her in on Jacob's condition.

Five minutes later the Volturi arrived. The meeting was brief, we attempted to defend the newborn vampire - I found out her name was Bree - but Jane disagreed with us and ordered Felix to kill her. It was horrible. Bree had done nothing wrong, yet she was killed because she existed.

The Volturi left, and I wasn't sorry to see them go, with a threat to Bella and a general warning to the Cullen coven but I did not care about what they had to say. They were gone and I was ready to rush down to La Push.


	8. My Wolf

The amount of time that it took for me to get down to the border of the the reservation seemed like an eternity. Carlisle suggested that I ride in his car with him, instead of bursting through the trees and breaking the treaty by crossing the invisible boundaries. Carlisle was given permission to go down to La Push as a part of the temporary treaty so that he could keep track of Jacob's condition. At this point I didn't care about the stupid treaty, I just wanted to see Jacob.

Carlisle reasoned that I would be able to go onto the reservation whenever I wanted considering I had been imprinted on, but there was a chance that the tribe would not allow anything, even in these circumstances. All that we knew as the "mortal enemies" of the shape-shifters that the injury or death of an imprinted individual by another wolf was a taboo because of the pain it can cause the rest of the pack through the telekinesis bond that they all shared.

As we past the border in a blur, Carlisle and I tensed slightly, it was odd after all this time to pass onto this land. We were slightly surprised that the pack hadn't come to meet us at the border but it made me worry even more. Had they been unable to leave Jacob because of his severe condition? Carlisle seemed to sense my anxiety and merely tapped the gas slightly harder.

It took us less than three minutes to pull up to the Black house. Carlisle had barely put his hand on the drivers-side door when I was halfway across the yard. The rest of the pack was standing outside the house, in their human forms. They all glanced up at us, but seemed to simply let us pass, we only faced some opposition from a man in a wheelchair.

"I understand why the doctor is here, but why is this girl here? She was not part of the temporary true." He said from his spot near the front door, he looked oddly familiar.

"She's the vampire that Jacob has imprinted on." Sam said in a quietly confident voice.

It seemed that no one had told this man that Jacob had imprinted, why was it of his concern any way? I could hear the subtle sounds of Jacob breathing from within the house and I was ready to burst through the door, regardless of this man.

"He imprinted . . . on a vampire . . ?" The shock was evident on the dark-skinned man's face. he was silent before turning to me with the biggest smile he could manage. "Welcome to the family. We will have to discuss many things later but for now there is no reason for me to be hostile towards you. I trust that Sam has ensured that this is legitimate and not a trick. My name is Billy Black, you may go in and see Jake."

I gave a small smile and a nod before proceeding inside. "Thank you." I called back to Jacob's father.

It only took me seconds to find Jacob's room, I waited in the doorway and took a moment to assess his condition. I could feel Carlisle behind me and I moved aside to let him in before me. As he kneeled down and checked over the injured teen, I hovered worriedly behind him. Jacob seemed to swim in and out of consciousness, he was sweating profusely and groaning slightly as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

Carlisle sighed, "I am going to have to re-break a lot and reset it." He said with a grimace. If I had a beating heart it would have skipped a beat. Put Jacob through even more pain? I knew that it needed to be done in order for him to heal correctly but it made me afraid for the pain that Jacob was going to be feeling all over again.

I sat next to the bed, reaching and brushing some of Jacob's hair out of his face. Carlisle moved Jacob into a sitting position, I helped to support him as he sat. Grazing the tender sections on the teen's side, Carlisle assessed the bones he needed to re-break. With out warning, so Jacob wouldn't tense, the pale doctor snapped a large section of Jacob's side.

I bit my lip as Jacob let out a bloodcurdling scream. It hurt me to hear him in so much pain. Combined, Carlisle and I lay the groaning teen on his back, propping him up with pillows and covering him with the comforter.

Jacob was reaching coherency by the time Carlisle was heading out to brief Billy and the pack on Jacob's condition. Carlisle had prescribed pain medication but he was worried that it might wear off quicker because of Jacob's increased body temperature.

I sat next to the bed, leaning my head against the soft blankets that smelled of Jake. My hand was touching his slightly, enough to let him know that I was there but not enough to startle him incase he jerked himself out of his stupor. With a groan Jake announced his arrival to the world of the conscious.

At first he was confused but that soon wore off as his memories came flooding back, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was slowly but surely returning to normal.

"Jacob?" I whispered quietly, looking up at him tentatively. I was unsure of how he would react to me, after all when it seemed we had shared some form of a connection he was completely out of it.

Liquid chocolate eyes met my golden ones and we sat their for an infinite amount of time before he jerked his head up. At first I was confused until he sighed in exasperation, "Don't make me have to say it, it's embarrassing." And I could tell that he was even blushing.

I was better late than never as I basically scrambled to sit on the edge of the bed to allow us an even playing field while talking. I was about to speak when I was suddenly engulfed by a large amount of heat, at first I panicked but then I realized that Jacob was hugging me. "Jake, don't! You're injured!"

He chuckled but pulled me closer until I was flush against his chest, if I had a heart it would have been beating erratically. He nuzzled into my hair with a chuckle and I relaxed immediately. He mumbled something that made me smile, "I won't leave you either, ever." MY wolf is so cute and I am so in love.


	9. Recap of Events That Lead Up to The End

It had been months since the night myself and Jacob had decided that fate was not something that you could fight. We had been surprised to find that when we got back to the Cullen house, after Jake had completely healed (with lots of kisses from his own personal nurse of course), to find a small cottage with an attached green house that was a some way away from the actual Cullen house. It was ours. My family, well I guess now it was Jacob's family too, had built us our own cottage.

It was funny, Alice insisted that we get married right away. We had assumed that we would be together forever but marriage had never crossed our minds. Neither of us ever really cared much about ceremony. We loved each other, plain and simple, we did not need anything to show that. But seeing as Alice usually gets what Alice wants, Emmett got all of the credentials off of the internet and we ended up having a small ceremony in the backyard of the main Cullen house. Alice was slightly upset that it was not anything big but she still got to plan Bella's wedding so she wasn't too upset about it.

It was weird getting to live with Jacob Black as his wife. He was the same old goofy teenager.

Then again marriage also has many benefits, like wedding nights. I had no experience, at all. And neither did he. But everything went well, it was actually quite enjoyable. As awkward as that sounds it is great to live with Jacob Black, my wolf.

I thoroughly enjoyed the fact that my family had put in a greenhouse as I was partial to making teas. I was planning on opening a tea shop when it happened. Jacob and I were in the middle of planning the opening when I passed out. I PASSED OUT. I'm a vampire, we don't pass out unless we get our heads ripped off. I couldn't remember what happened after I sank into the darkness but it was frightening.


	10. Scared

When I regained consciousness, I was aware that I was lying on the couch in my room, a blanket over me and a very worried werewolf sitting in a chair next to the couch, holding my hand. I was sore everywhere, like someone had deiced to stab a needle into every single one of my cells. What was even weirder was that my stomach felt really warm, like Jacob was lying his head on it and warming up my cold skin. But he wasn't laying on me, he was sitting right next to me.

He seemed to realize that I was awake and smiled nervously at me, as if afraid of me.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Ro, Carlisle thinks . . . that you are . . . um- well, pregnant." He fell silent, a shocked look on his face as if he had just heard it for the first time himself, or maybe just realized what it meant.

I was dumbstruck, this was supposed to be impossible. And now I realized he hadn't been afraid of me, he had been afraid of my reaction to the news. "How is this possible?"

"Well, Imprinting is thought to be an occurrence to continue the wolf bloodline, so others may inherit it and usually the imprinted is the most likely to create the strongest offspring. . . " He said almost automatically.

"So this was supposed to happen all along? I mean I'm a vampire, my cells are crystalline and hard, that is what happens during the transformation, my human cells change."

"I guess the heat changed that."

"Are you suggesting that because you are so hot, you somehow reversed the cell process and made me temporarily human?" I was surprised that I could joke in a situation like this.

He blushed, "You could say that. I better not get too far away from you though, because, what if you freeze up and the baby dies?"

"Thanks, just add to the stress even more."

"What? You don't want to constantly be by my side?" His voice was strained and there was something akin to hurt in his eyes. I could tell that even thinking that your imprintee did not even want him near caused him nothing short of pain, be he should have known better. I loved him.

Placing a hand on his, I shook my head. "That is not what I meant at all. I meant that this is a lot to take in and a lot of pressure." I frowned, "I don't want you to hate me if my body decides that it can't carry the baby and it's my fault that it dies." I tried to say this calmly but it came out with a sob and before I knew it I was crying.

Woah, now that was super weird, I hadn't cried for hundreds of years but here I was letting everything I had out. I did not think that he understood how much he affected me, how much pain I would feel if I lost him. Mates are for life, er I mean eternity? Point is, there is only ever one mate in a vampire's life and I had found mine. If I lost him, I'd feel the same way that Edward did when he thought Bella had died. Even though I had told Jacob how much I loved him, and he had said it in return, it seemed almost like he had been forced to say it because he imprinted on me.

This was the thought that haunted me the most. He was supposed to hate me and in the beginning he did. Mainly because he loved Bella, but also because I was a vampire. He hated the idea, but the bond he felt through imprinting was stronger and that was how all of this happened. I had fallen for him after that first day, he was everything I had ever looked for. But I had decidedly never pushed him to like me, let alone love me. That would have been wrong. But . . . I couldn't help but think that all of this would not have happened if he hadn't imprinted on me. After all, as he had said, imprinting was to find the strongest way to continue the bloodline. What was stronger than a Vampire/Werewolf hybrid. Nothing that I knew of.

As my train of thought progressed, I became even more depressed and I actually forgot that Jacob was there. That is, until he picked me up gently off of the couch, blanket and all, and settled himself down where I had just been laying. Bringing me with him, so I could curl myself up on his chest. "I could never hate you, regardless of anything. I love you."

I laughed bitterly, "Really? Because you hated me to begin with before you realized that there was no way you could fight the imprinting, I'm positive you would never have accepted me unless you imprinted on me. Plus, I'm carrying your child now and you are not the type to leave someone pregnant with your child on her own."

He was silent for a few minutes as I tried to get my crying under control, when he finally spoke in was in an almost pleading voice, "Rowena, I wouldn't have gotten to know you enough to fall in love with you with out the imprinting but had this been under normal circumstances and my kind was not supposed to hate yours, there is no doubt in my mind that I would have fallen in love with you all the same. i did not have to fall in love with you. Imprinting only basically means that I have to keep you safe and happy. I got to know you like you had suggested and it turns out that I fell in love with you. So, please don't insinuate that I only fell in love with you because of the imprinting. I got to meet you because of the imprinting but I got to love you because of who you are. Like I said before, we can adopt if things do not turn out all that well and you still want kids."

"Jake- I'm sorry . . . I know that it sounded horrible, I'm just-"

"Scared? So, am I. But I am here for you."

I smiled as he brought his hand up to wipe away my tears and leaned in to kiss me. As we pulled away I smiled up at him, "You know I don't think you will have to always be with me, I want you to always be with me during this but I don't think you absolutely have to." He gave me a confused look before I continued, "Here, feel my stomach."

I took his hand and placed it on my abdomen, I could tell that he was waiting for the usual coldness of my skin or even human temperature considering, at least down there, I had the composition of a human, but he felt almost his temperature. He kept his hand there in bewilderment, "I have a feeling we won't have to wait until puberty for the baby to start shifting."

I nodded, "The excellerated growth is probably due to the vampire part."

Then, out of no where he started to laugh. I joined in and son the room was filled with laughter. No. Not laughter, happiness.


End file.
